MST3K 1202 - Atlantic Rim
The movie Giant robots fight a sea monster in a totally-unique and not-copyright-infringing movie. Notes * Released in 2013, Atlantic Rim is the most recent film to be used by Mystery Science Theater 3000, a record previously held during the original run by (in terms of production) Season 9's Werewolf (1996) and (in terms of release date) Season 10's Future War (1997). This is also the first movie riffed on MST3K that was released in the 21st century. The episode Host segments Prologue: A mysterious intruder breaks into the Gizmonic Institute and causes several explosions, then takes off in a spaceship. Segment One: Jonah and the Bots barely have time to rest in the Gauntlet, and yet they still have to do the Invention Exchange. Jonah, with help from Growler, shows off the Inflatable Air-Dancer Organ. Max counters with Supposi-Stories, making it even easier to sit down with a good book. Segment Two: Kinga demands another catchy monster-themed song like last season's "Every Country Has a Monster", so Jonah and the Bots attempt to appease her with the off-kilter "Get in Your Mech". Segment Three: Jonah, Tom, and Crow act like military frat-boys at a party and share anecdotes. 'Segment Four: '''Jonah pours out a drink for all the people who died in the movie. He's definitely going to need a lot more wine. The Gauntlet continues with ''Lords of the Deep! 'Stinger: '''Red half-drunkenly describes the monster battle. Callbacks * Just before initial movie sign, the crew is singing "A Patrick Swayze Christmas" on the Air-Dancer Organ. * Max: "It stinks! And not in the joke way!" (makes "OK sign" with his fingers) (Pod People) Obscure references * ''"New sub, who dis?" :A variation on the internet meme "New phone, who dis?", usually used as a way to avoid a conversation (by pretending that you're the new owner of a phone and just got that phone number). * "Go, Go Dour Rangers!" :Reference to the Power Rangers TV series, whose original theme song was comprised only of the words "Go, Go Power Rangers!" Power Rangers is also well-known for showing its heroes piloting giant robots against giant monsters as in this film. * "Starting Neon Genesis Evangelion process! Preparing to inject robot with my puberty, sir!" :Neon Genesis Evangelion is an anime series from the 1990s also about using giant robots to fight giant monsters. It was meant as a deconstruction of earlier such anime series, among other things showing how traumatic it would actually be to put adolescents in control of such machines in life-or-death situations (Note that Crow mispronounces "Evangelion" with a soft "g"). * Hadley'' - "The whole world's about to find out about Project: Armada!" Jonah -'' "Featuring Herman Menderchuck!" :"Rod Torfulson's Armada featuring Herman Menderchuck" is the name of a garage band featured in a recurring sketch on the show Kids in the Hall. * "You like super heroes?" "Like Fartman?" :Fartman is a parodic super hero played by "shock jock" Howard Stern. * "Strong men also cry!" :A quote from the title character of the movie The Big Lebowski. * "It's actually Beren-STAIN Bears! Not Beren-STEEN!" :The Berenstain Bears is a long-running series of childrens' books originally written by Stan and Jan Berenstain about a family of anthropomorphic bears. In an example of the phenomenon known as , some people insist that they remember the books that they had as children showed the name spelled as BerenSTEIN. * "Transmorphers: Less than Meets the Eye!" : is a "mockbuster" from The Asylum that rips off the Transformers series (about robots who change into cars, planes and other things) and whose catchphrase is "More than meets the eye." * "Beast Wars!" :The name of the second TV iteration of the Transformers series. So named because instead of cars and planes the robots transformed themselves into animals. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Grant Baciocco - M. Waverly *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Deanna Rooney - Bonehead #3 *Russ Walko - Growler *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast *Justin Roiland - Gizmonic Institute Emergency Announcer MST3K crew Full crew Production Goofs Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 12